The Battle for Camelot
by ncisgirl4ever
Summary: Times changing, destinies fulfilled... And the middle of them all a 21st-century descendant of a 5th century king. Who is going to rise...and who is going to pay?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**The Battle for Camelot**

**Chapter 1:The kidnapping**

* * *

"Hey, Dad"

"Good morning, Gwen. Breakfast is ready. ",Timothy McGee said to his beloved and only daughter. Gwen sits down.

"Eggs?"

"Sure"

Gwen takes a sip from the coffee her father had prepared for her, before she realizes that something is amiss. "

Where's Jethro?"

"Inside"

"Inside...where?"

"My room"

"Sleeping?"

"No"

"He's awake?" ,Gwen asked with surprise

Her father nods

"Why doesn't he come out?"

"Your guess is as good as mine"

This statement of her father's makes both McGee and Gwen laugh.

"I just hope that..."

"What?" ,Gwen asked her father with curiosity

"That he doesn't destroy my room. Again"

This causes Gwen to laugh lightly.

"Yeah, 'cause the last time he messed up your room, you were indeed a bit angry, so..."

"Messed up? Gwen, I think you misunderstood. My room was like a battlefield when I entered."

Gwen laughs again."I don't think he really wanted to destroy it. You did something to him, did you not?" ,Gwen said sarcastically to her father.

"No...I did not"

"I'm sure" ,Gwen said smiling. She knew that if Jethro reacted like that, that means that someone had done something to him, and that someone was usually her father. But she also knew very well that her father would never admit it, that he had done something to his German Shepherd.

"It's just strange though." ,she continued, taking a sip from her coffee again.

"I know."

"I mean, he's always awake before us and he wakes us up in time, so we can go immediately to NCIS."

"Yes, that's true"

Gwen was also an NCIS agent and she knew very well, as her father did too, that Gibbs hated it when they were late. So she always believed that Jethro made them a favor.

Suddenly it clicked her

"Oh, no..."

"What?"

"Gibbs is going to kill us. We're really late for work." ,she said looking at her watch, as she stood up.

"Sit down, there's nothing to worry about"

"Right. This coming from the man who does whatever he does to prepare himself for work, like a tornado." ,Gwen said ironically.

"I'm not like a tornado today, because Tony called me an hour ago to ask me where the hell I had been, and I heard Gibbs telling him to tell me that we didn't have a case."

"How did you hear Gibbs through the cellphone?"

"He shouted...somehow"

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Yeah."

"Well, fortunately I still wear the clothes I wore for NCIS. Besides it's a lovely day, so I think I'll go for a walk." ,Gwen decided.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I believed that you would want some time with your father, now that we don't have work today."

"Dad, whenever I get the chance...my day is yours."

"But will we have this chance again?"

"Well, have a little faith. Everything can happen."

"I guess you're right."

"Bye, Dad" ,Gwen said to her father and left, only after she had given him a kiss on the cheek.

And it was that time that Jethro decided to make his appearance.

McGee saw him coming closer to him until Jethro sat next to his master.

"Hey, buddy. I guess it's just you and me today, right?" ,McGee said, while stroking the dog's fur.

* * *

Gwen was out for a walk. She really wanted to get some fresh air, since the last 2 weeks had been really busy. Lots of people were murdered, including a Lt. Commander, a Petty Officer and a Corporal.

Suddenly, she feels something - like a cloth - on her mouth and then she fell into dark oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2: Search

**The Battle for Camelot **

**Chapter 2:The Search**

* * *

Gwen finds her senses again. The first thing she sees on top of her is blur , but she could swear that it is something black. She immediately finds out that she is tied up on a column and that she can't speak nor even move her legs , as they're tied up too.

"Welcome back", says a female voice.

* * *

Tony was looking in despair at the McGees' empty desks and seats , but he mostly stares the desk of 'papa' McGee , as that was Timothy's new nickname from Tony , "a gift from him", as Tony had said to McGee the first time he called him that.

"Missing Timothy, DiNozzo?", Ziva said amused.

"Well , he was the one that I was making fun of. Now I'm really bored", Tony explained.

And then _someone_ makes his famous _unexpected_ entrance from Abby's lab.

"Boss.", says Tony and startled stands up.

"Whose photo you're holding there , Gibbs?", Ziva asked.

"Of an NCIS agent that was kidnapped.", was the answer Ziva received.

"It's not Tim...is it?", Tony asked with concern.

"Much worse.", said Gibbs with a sad face.

"Then who?", Ziva asked. Gibbs sighed.

"Guinevere McGee's"

"She was kidnapped? Oh God , McGee is going to be pissed when he finds out.", Tony said

"That's why you won't tell him, DiNozzo , put a BOLO on her."

"On it , Boss"

"Ziva , with me. We had a report for the kidnapping"

"McGee won't be told at all?"

"He can't be told , Ziva."

* * *

"Do you think she'll tell us what we wish?" ,a male voice said.

"If she wants that head to be kept on her shoulders, she better does" , the female voice answered.

Gwen pulls back.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh , I think you know what we want ... Guinevere Pendragon."

* * *

** Just to make it clear: Gwen(McGee's daughter) is not the Gwen of "Merlin". They just have the same name. But why they call her 'Guinevere Pendragon'...uh,uh,uh you'll find out at some point.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Warehouse

**The Battle for Camelot**

**Chapter 3:The warehouse**

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not the person you wish me to be.", Gwen says.

The woman slaps Gwen.

"Listen , Pendragon. If you don't tell us what we want , I will put an end to your daddy's life , is that understood?", the woman threatened.

"What do you want to know?", Gwen says in defeat.

"I'm sure you have heard of the Holy Grail", the woman continued.

"Yes , I have.", Gwen answers.

"Tell us where it is.", the woman demanded.

"Why would I know where the Holy Grail is?"

"Oh , I'm sorry. My mistake. You might better know it as the Cup of Life."

"I don't know where the Cup is."

"So you indeed know it."

"Yeah , but I don't know where it is. It was lost centuries ago."

"Until someone found it. And that someone was your mother , am I wrong?"

"Yes , she never found it. I told you , no one has ever heard where it is."

The woman grabs Gwen's chin and pulls her head upper.

"Listen to me. You will tell us where the Cup is or you will get rotten in here , understood?"

And then both Gwen's kidnappers leave.

* * *

"Have you seen this woman?", Gibbs asks the witness of the kidnapping , Mary Glasburn , showing her a photo of Guinevere.

"Yeah , besides that's why I called you immediately , Agent..."

"Gibbs."

"Strange."

"Why do you say that?"

"Nothing. It's just I had read a book with the main character called."

Gibbs cuts her off. "...L.J Tibbs?"

"Yeah!", the woman said enthusiastically. "Have you read it too?"

"No."

"But we know its writer.", Ziva continued

"Is it true? I mean I've heard that they say he's an NCIS agent."

"Oh , yeah. He is. And a very good one."

"So , let's continue. But before we do , why did you call us and not the FBI?"

"My brother is working for NCIS at the Communication department. He has given me the number , just in case."

"Did she enter into the shop?", Gibbs said

"Who? The woman that was kidnapped?"

"Yes."

"No , but she was gazing at the clothes. I had already closed my shop and I was going to leave , when I saw two people with black clothes going towards her. At first , I thought that they were going to steal things from my shop , so I hid. Then I saw the one of them - I could say from the skin's situation that it was a woman. - putting something on her mouth , like a cloth of some kind and then she fainted. Only after they left for good , I called you. Unfortunately , their faces were hidden with masks. "

"Approximate height?"

"The woman must have been 1.87 - 1.88 and the other person was 1.85 - 1.86."

"Thank you. You've been really helpful." , Ziva said and both her and Gibbs left the shop , but she stops abruptly. "Gibbs."

Gibbs looks at her and then to where she points.

"Looks like we found the cloth."

"Put it in an evidence bag."

"Yes , Gibbs"

* * *

"Urgh. Where are you , Gwen?", McGee cursed himself. He had already her 5 times but she didn't answer. He was worried that she didn't. So he prepares himself and goes to NCIS.

_Ding _

Tony looks up from his desk. It was McGee. 'Oh , Good Lord what am I doing now" , he thought.

He knew that McGee would be pissed if he found out that his daughter was kidnapped and that they knew and didn't tell him anything. Very , very pissed. But he decided to give it a try.

"Hey , Probie."

"Hey , Tony. Listen , have you seen Gwen today? Has she passed from here?"

"No and no. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just.", McGee said before he notices Gibbs and Ziva's desks empty.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"Gibbs and Ziva"

"Ah , them. Something immediate happened and they just had to go."

Then, McGee sees something that makes his blood run cold. "Tony?"

"What?"

"Why is my daughter indicated as a missing person. Is there something I don't know?", McGee said in a serious voice.

"Probie , I'm so sorry I'm going to tell you this , but..."

"But what , Tony?"

"Gwen. She has been kidnapped"

McGee sits down shocked. "What?", he said in a low voice , almost like a whisper. "When?"

"Probie..."

"Tony! Please , answer me , I have to know!"

Tony had never seen Tim that angry since the day he met him. But he could understand him. They were talking about his daughter here.

"This morning."

"That's impossible. I talked to her this morning."

"Well..." At that point, Tony feels his phone buzzing in his pocket."DiNozzo."

"DiNozzo. Do you know how to track down cellphones?"

"I think so , boss. Why?"

"Try to track down Gwen's cell."

"Wouldn't it be turned off?"

"Tony, this is Gwen we're talking about. There is a chance we might find her through her cell."

"I'm on it , Boss"

"Is McGee there?"

Tony sighed. "Yes , Boss"

"Okay , take care of him. We don't want him to do something crazy."

"Yes , Boss"

* * *

Gwen wakes up again, after she tried to take some sleep. The door from the destructed building, that she was kept in, opened and her two kidnappers entered, determined to get the truth out of her.

"So, Pendragon. Will you tell us where the Cup is now?", the woman said

"No", Gwen said determined. This statement makes her male kidnapper kick her.

"I would not tell you , even if I knew where the cup was."

"You will want to think of that again , Pendragon.", the man said

And then they both leave. Gwen was sure that someone would find her. Her cellphone was in her jeans' pocket open, so it could be traceable. Her kidnappers hadn't found out because she always has her cellphone on 'Silent' mode and they hadn't searched her.

She was thanking God that they hadn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Revelation

**The Battle for Camelot**

**Chapter 4:The Revelation**  


* * *

_Ding_

"DiNozzo, have you tracked it?", Gibbs asked

"Yeah , with Tim's help from here.", DiNozzo answered.

"And?"

"Millenium warehouse, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a look.

"Where , DiNozzo?"

"Ah, boss?

"What?"

"It's the warehouse next to us."

"Let's go , grab your gear." McGee goes with them. "No , you stay here."

"Boss, she's my daughter, I don't think I can handle it staying here."

This - to McGee's surprise - seemed to convince Gibbs, as he made a notion to come with him.

* * *

_After 30 minutes..._

* * *

The door of the warehouse opens again.

"Huh. You again. Look I told you I won't tell you where the Cup is."

"What Cup?"  
"The Cup of..." That's the time when Gwen who really is. "Dad"

McGee runs to her , unties her and they both hug each other

"I thought I lost you."

"You don't have to worry about me right now"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Then she sees a gun on the roof , heading to her father. It fires.

"Dad, watch out!" She pushes him aside and then , the weapon is destroyed , along with the bullet.

This left the team and McGee speechless.

"Gwen , are you ok?", her father said in concern as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah , I'm fine."

"Gwen , either my eyes are having a problem or I really saw this , but I must ask you." , DiNozzo asked.

"What?"

"Why your eyes flashed gold?"

'Oh , no.', she thought. This was her greatest fear , for someone to see that her eyes flashed gold. She had to say now , what she could never reveal.

"Dad , guys...I know this is going to be sounded unbelievable , but..."

"What?", her father asked her with concern.

"My eyes flashed gold for a reason"

"And what is that reason?", Ziva asked.

"Dad...Tony...Ziva...Gibbs...I'm a sorceress."

* * *

**I'm sure all of you wonder: What's going on with Gwen's mother?**** I will put it in the story later , don't worry.**


	5. Chapter 5: Arthurian Legend pt 1

**The Battle for Camelot**

**Chapter 5:Arthurian Legend pt 1**

* * *

**McGee's apartment...**

* * *

"I'm sure now that I told you the real me , you will have questions and lots of them.", Gwen said

"How can you be a sorceress, I mean they lived some centuries ago. Plus, they stopped existing. This is totally unbelievable.", Ziva said.

"And what about the Cup you were referred to?", her father asked her.

"I'll tell you the whole story , so that you won't have any questions. Dad , do you remember when I told you about my generation? You had asked me if I knew anything and I had told you then that Mum had told me about it."

When McGee heard his daughter referred to her mother it pained him. She had died in a car crash , when Gwen was only 12.

"Yes , I do. I must also say that I was quite fascinated"

"Well , you're going to be more fascinated 'cause what I said were all lies.", Gwen confessed.

"Lies?", McGee asked with surprise. "But you didn't have a reason to lie for your generation to me."

"Yes , I did. And what I'll say is gonna explain it.", Gwen said

"Tell us your story then", Gibbs encouraged her.

Gwen sighed. "OK. Everything began at the time of King Uther Pendragon. A violent time. He was killing sorcerers then."

* * *

_Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and - pursuiant to the laws of Camelot- I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass. _

_King Uther raises his hand and the man is executed_

* * *

"What kind of a man was he?", McGee said surprised and a bit concerned about his daughter , although they don't live in the times of King Uther anymore.

"That I do not know.", Gwen said

"Why was he doing this? Because he just disliked magic?", Ziva asked

"He was grieving.", Gwen said.

"Whom?", DiNozzo asked.

"His wife."

"His wife?", Gibbs asked

"Yes. Queen Ygraine de Bois of Camelot."

"I thought it was Ygraine Pendragon.", Ziva asked confused.

"It was after she married Uther , that she would be a Pendragon."

"Why was he grieving for his wife? I mean I get it , that when someone you love dies you grieve , but not in that stage. This is ridiculous.", Ziva continued

"He had a good reason to do this , but yeah , it's ridiculous."

"What reason?", her father asked.

"His wife died through the use of magic."

* * *

"_Haven't you tired of revenge?"  
_  
" _Haven't you? You began this war when you threw me from the court and slaughtered all of my kind."_

_" You brought it on yourselves. You practiced evil!"_

_" I was your friend, Uther. You welcomed me here."_

_" You betrayed that friendship."_

_" I did as you asked! I used the magic you so despise to give your barren wife the son you craved." _

"_Don't ever speak of her in that way. She was my heart. My soul. And you took her from me."  
_  
" _She died giving birth to your son. It was not my choice. That is the law of magic. To create a life, there had to be a death. The balance of the world had to be repaid."  
_  
"_You knew it would kill her."  
_  
"_No. You're wrong! If I had foreseen her death and the terrible retribution you would seek, I would never have granted your wish."  
_  
"_I wish you hadn't."  
_  
"_You wish you didn't have a son? Well, your wish will come true tomorrow."_

_" I will not let you take him."_

_" I have watched so many people I love die at your hands, Uther Pendragon. Now it is your turn"_

* * *

"You mean the woman you said he was talking to , killed his wife?", McGee asked.

"Yes , and he asked vengeance."

"They were talking about Arthur's birth , did they not?", DiNozzo asked.

"Yes , they did."

"And what about Merlin? You haven't mentioned him at all", Ziva said.

"Well, had a great destiny upon him."

* * *

"_How small you are, for such a great destiny."_

_" Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"  
_  
" _Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."_

_" So there is a reason!"_

_" Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion..."_

_"Right?"  
_  
" _But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."  
_  
"_I don't see what this has to do with me."  
_  
" _Everything! Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion!"  
_  
"_No! No, you've got this wrong!"  
_  
" _There is no right or wrong. Only what is and what isn't".  
_  
" _But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. __In fact, I'll give them a hand.__"_

* * *

Everyone were open - mouthed with what they had just heard.

"A dragon?" You said a **dragon **was talking to him?", Ziva asked shocked.

"And not just any dragon. He was the _last _of his kind. He was known back then as the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah."

"But Merlin wasn't an enemy of Camelot, was he?", McGee asked.

Gwen chuckled. "You've got this wrong, father"

"Then explain, my dear."

"The reason he reacted like that was his meeting with Prince Arthur at Camelot, when Merlin first arrived there. And believe me, it wasn't a very pleasant meeting."

* * *

_"Hey, come on - that's enough."_

_'What?"_

_"You've had your fun, my friend"_

_"Do I know you?"_

_"I'm Merlin."_

_"So I don't know you."_

_"No."_

_"Yet you called me. friend."_

_"My mistake"_

_"Yes, I think so"_

_"I'd never have a friend who'd be such an ass."_

_"I'd never be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin - do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Would you like me to help you?"_

_"I wouldn't if I were you."_

_"Why? What are you going to do to me?"_

_"You have no idea."_

_"Be my guest! Come on! Come on. Come on!"_

_(Merlin throws a punch but is trapped in a grip.)_

_"I'll have you thrown in jail for that"_

_"Who do you think you are, the king?"_

_"No. I'm his son - Arthur."_

* * *

"That's why Merlin was like that?", DiNozzo asked.

"Look, I told you it wasn't a very pleasant meeting.", Gwen said

"And Merlin had no idea that Arthur was his destiny?", Ziva asked

"Only after he was told by the Dragon."

"I can scarcely believe it.", McGee said

"Me too.", Ziva said

"Me too.", DiNozzo said

"Me too.", Gibbs said

"And what this has to do with you?", Gibbs asked.

"Well, that's another story."

* * *

**Yes , you all understood what I'm doing. Trumpets , please! 'pam pam pam' ****I'm writing the **_**Merlin **_**version of the Arthurian Legend. I hope you still enjoy my story. READ AND REVIEW (you know you want to... ;) )**


End file.
